1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generals relates to support structure, and particularly to structure for supporting and guiding a garden hose.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is almost a given that the process of extracting a garden hose from a reel/hanger and extending that hose across a lawn or garden area will leave damaged flora or displaced yard accessories in its wake. A number of devices in the related art have been designed to alleviate the effects of the above-described scenario. However, these devices have been proven to be less than satisfactory. The art would certainly welcome a device that would enable a hose to be efficiently pulled therethrough without twisting or crimping and that would also prevent the hose from causing damage to the garden plants. Thus, a garden hose guide solving the aforementioned problems is desired.